A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
In some engine configurations, a mid-turbine frame including a vane assembly is supported between the high pressure turbine and the low pressure turbine. The vane assembly orientates core airflow between the high pressure turbine and the low pressure turbine. The vane assembly is supported within a case by a plurality of centering pins. Each of the centering pins is attached to a boss defined on the case by threaded fasteners. Each part and fastener in a gas turbine engine increases cost and assembly complexity.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop and design engine structures that provide the desired features and function while minimizing cost and assembly complexity.